1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to communication systems and components, and related methods. More particularly the present invention is directed to antenna systems for wireless communication networks.
2. Related Background Information
The coverage area offered by an antenna in a wireless communication network is dependent on the installation facilities, for example antenna tower, or other suitable support structure. In less than ideal circumstances such antenna support structure may have a mounting surface which is not vertical—i.e. having a compound angle deviation from vertical z-axis. When a two-way antenna is installed on a non-vertical support the effective coverage area offered by such antenna is no longer uniform, depending on azimuth and down tilt settings as commanded by network operator. This causes a difficulty in providing the desired coverage in a consistent manner due to unpredictable installation variations.